Dear Simon
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: At Millianna's urging, Kagura decides to write a letter to Simon the night before the Grand Magic Games. Saw that every Kagura story centered around romance so I decided to write something more a bit more personal. I hope you guys enjoy.


**I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they are a property of Hiro Mashima & his publshers.**

**I decided to write this because 1. I wanted to take a detour form all the romance stories and 2. I've notice a dangerour lack of Kagura Mikazuchi on this site. So since she is my favorite non-Fairy Tail member (2nd fav female behind Erza lol) I decided to write this.**

* * *

Dear Simon,

I've never written a letter before so please forgive me if looks a bit odd, but I hope this finds you well.

How should I start this? I think a question is usually the best action, at least that's what Millianna told me. How have you been? I hope it's nice wherever you are, I know it's been some time since we last saw each other; but I think about you every day. I think about the days we spent in Rosemary Village when we were younger. Times were fun back then weren't they? I still remember the days where had to go without food, but as long as we had each other I had no worries. Despite the bad days I believed our happiness would last forever, but then the "child hunt" began and you were taken. That day is forever burned into my memory, I'll never forget for as long as I live. I still remember the sound of the villagers screaming, the smell of blood and burning flesh, the soul crushing sound of despair as child after child was being taken. I was speechless as the horror unfolded around me, you were gone and I was so scared that I couldn't even think to move; but then that girl pulled me out of my despair, threw me into a crate and told me to "live". To this day I still can't remember that her face, all I can seem to recall is that her hair was a beautiful shade of red. Unfortunately she was captured as well, maybe you met her in the Tower. I would love to hear about her one day. I'm sorry I keep going on about the past, I know you probably wish not to be reminded of those painful memories. I'll change the subject. You must want to know how I've been doing.

I joined a magical guild called "Mermaid Heel". It's an all-female guild so you don't have to worry about unsavory men hitting on me. I know how we used to talk about exploring the world and thanks to the guild I have that opportunity. I practice Gravity Magic, which means that I can manipulate the gravity of any object I choose. Although to be honest I barely use it but I'd love to show you one day. I've also become quite an accomplished swordswoman, I can even cut objects without unsheathing my blade, maybe one day I can show you that as well. As for the guild, you don't have to worry about me being alone. I've met so many amazing people here: Risley, Ariana, Beth, all of them have been such amazing friends to me during my time here, but no one has been a better friend to me than Millianna. She said that you two were friends in the Tower, she also told me that despite the pain & suffering you two still managed to find friends and be happy. I'm so glad to know that all of your days weren't filled with anguish.

As for lately, things have been kind of hectic here. We're currently getting ready to compete in the "Grand Magic Games". It's a huge tournament held annually in the capital of Fiore, Crocus to determine the strongest Guild in all of Fiore. I think you would have liked it, in addition to fights there are a lot of different events to compete in. This year 113 teams are competing, but I think our guild still has a good chance. We've been training all year for this day, but the competition is not going to make this easy for us. In addition to last year's winners, Sabertooth, we also have to contend with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and surprisingly Fairy Tail has been announced to compete this year. I've never met any of the guilds members, but Millianna has. She even told me that a handful of them helped her friends escape from the Tower. The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, Celestial Wizard Lucy Heartfilia, Ice Make Wizard Gray Fullbuster, Water Wizard Juvia Lockser, and…"Titania" Erza Scarlet. Millianna has told me a lot about Fairy Tail's so called "strongest female wizard", according to her she was also locked in the Tower, and she was the closest one to Jellal. Millianna told me about him as well. The man, no the MONSTER that took your life. I know that violence was never the way you chose to solve things brother, and I know if you were here you would be able to dissuade me from the path of revenge; but I will not rest until I see Jellal's blood decorated upon my blade. Not just for my sake, or for your sake, but also for Millianna's. She told me of the things that he forced you to do while in the Tower of Heaven. He was your friend, why would he do such a thing? Perhaps I will get my answer when I hold my blade to his neck. As for Erza Scarlet, while I would like to test my "Archenemy" against her many swords in a true one on one duel, she is only a means to get to Jellal. So she, along with any other opponent I face in the Games, will fall before my feet. Millianna also told me of your feelings towards that woman, but as I see it, what happened to you is on Scarlet's head as well. While I've been the most composed member of my guild, I'm still pretty anxious about the upcoming tournament. Lots of guilds are aiming for the title of the best, but I am confident enough in my abilities to keep my composure when the fighting does start. I have a goal and nothing will stop me from reaching it, no matter how many wizards I have to cut down.

The days while mostly pleasant can at the same time be very hard without you here to guide me. I miss you every day and I wish you were still here so we could have experienced all I have together as a family. Even as I write this letter, my tears won't stop falling; but I know I have to be strong because that's what you would have wanted. Where ever you are Simon I hope you're doing well and I hope you will continue to watch over me. You may no longer be a part of this world, but your memory keeps me going on my worst days. I will never forget the time we spent together or the bond that we share. And I will also not rest until your killer is dead at my feet. I love you big brother and I hope I will be able to meet you again. And when that day comes, I hope you will be able to forgive me for the sins I will commit.

Your sister,

Kagura Mikazuchi

* * *

**So that's my Kagura story, well letter lol. Have never really written a letter before myself, so hopefully I didn't mess up too bad. Let me know what you guys think. :) **


End file.
